


In Your Arms Tonight

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: This is me fixing my broken heart by breaking other's. I'M SORRY ( I'm not actually, I love you guys. Enjoy.) Feel free to yell at me in the comments <3
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	In Your Arms Tonight

Not talking for months has definitely come with perks. There were no more embarrassing slip ups, she didn’t have to work up the courage to order food for herself anymore, it was usually Chloe who did it for her. She’s still in solid communication with everyone, just because she doesn’t speak doesn’t mean she doesn’t talk to them. They have an entire group chat called “Emily’s voice” At first she was annoyed but found it very useful and endearing. It took the Bellas a week to realize that Emily was probably never going to speak again. Why wouldn’t Emily talk? They all knew without her saying anything, nobody even dared to ask her. Whatever happened the night that Beca died was a mystery to everyone except for Emily. All anyone knows about that night is that Chloe was called to the hospital.

Of course being called to the hospital under various circumstances like that everyone in the house piled into Chloe’s car. The whole car was an anxious crying mess, it was a wonder they got there in one piece. Stacie was the first into the waiting room, there they found Emily. She was staring at the floor with no emotion in her face, her cheeks were covered in running makeup and blood. Actually Emily’s whole body was covered in blood. The bottom of her shirt was torn off exposing her lower stomach. There was a man with her, he was talking to her but she was clearly not listening to him. 

“Emily?” The brunette’s head slowly turned towards the call of her name, it Scared Stacie a little. She looked like something directly out of a horror film. “Emily what happened?” The rest of the Bellas were dead silent watching the interaction. Fresh tears began to fall down Emily’s face and she began to shake. Stacie grabbed her into a tight hug and looked at the man next to her who began to speak for Emily. 

“Her friend was caught in the crossfire of a shooting. She was in the gas station when it went down and her friend was outside. I was there as well and when I went outside to see what had happened, Emily was running towards her friend.” Stacie closed her eyes tightly and held Emily tightly as her own tears began to fall. She could hear Chloe talking to the lady at the desk. They were all given the news later that night that Beca had in fact died. The Bellas tried everything to get her to talk, Amy even hit her with the low blows about Beca hoping Emily would at least snap at her. It took them a week to realize, it took them a month to accept it. They threw all of their grief into taking care of Emily. 

So six months after the incident when Chloe heard soft singing coming from Emily’s room she nearly tripped in her haste to get up the stairs.When she got to Emily’s room the brunette was sitting in her bed with her eyes closed tightly singing a song Chloe didn’t recognize. 

“-Think it’s kinda cute that I died right inside your arms tonight, But i’m fine because it was in your arms I died. I cried in the afterlife, I cried hard because I died and you’re alive.” Emily opened her eyes and jumped out of her skin when she saw Chloe watching her. She let out a short scream as she jumped away, only to calm down when she saw it was Chloe. 

“Been awhile huh? What was that you were singing?” Emily stared at her for a moment with a look Chloe couldn’t quite understand. It was a mixture of confusion, fear and relief. She slowly grabbed her phone and texted Chloe. 

**_Ems 3:45 pm:_ ** Its an original. 

“Oh yeah? It sounds pretty good so far. I’ve only heard a little bit, what’s it about?” 

**_Ems 3:45 pm:_ ** Beca. I hear her sometimes and I turned what she says into a song. I think I'm losing my sanity. 

Chloe stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say. Emily patted the bed next to her and Chloe sat down. Emily passed over the book she had scribbled into and let Chloe read the broken barely legible lyrics. 

**_Ems 3:49 pm:_ ** I see her all the time in my dreams, sometimes I think I can see her outside them but when I look she’s gone. I didn’t know you were coming home so early. 

“You hear these things in your dreams?” Emily nodded briefly looking over into the corner of her room. The thing that haunted her day and night, dreaming or not was watching them. Emily had gotten used to it after it being so long, but it was starting to look different. She didn’t want to stare too long though she didn’t want to be thrown in a mental institution. She would wish her vision on her worst enemy, not that Emily had any but the saying still goes. In the corner of the room was Beca, hunched over and propped up by the wall. Her eyes were solid white and there was blood leaking from her mouth, she was smiling. She was always smiling. There were three holes in her body, the holes Emily wished she could desperately forget. There was on at the base of her neck, one on her shoulder and one in her leg. Emily sometimes wondered how on earth Beca held on for so long. She wasn’t wearing the clothes she was buried in, she was wearing the outfit she died in, one of her many plaid shirts and a pair of jeans. 

**_Ems 3:51 pm :_** Yes. They come in broken sentences, I don’t know why I put it into a song. It just felt right? 

“It’s a really good song, kind of scary though. I know why though.” Emily smiled lightly and nudged her shoulder slightly silently saying ‘thank you’. “I’m sorry I intruded on your alone time. It’s just us tonight, do you want to do something or do you want to be alone?” 

**_Ems 3:53 pm :_ ** Can I sing you that song? I’m still trying to add music to the words, Beca usually helped me with that. 

Chloee nodded a little too eagerly, she corrected herself and calmed down a little. “I would love to help you with that song.” Emily smiled and cleared her throat a little. She started from the beginning again, she didn’t need her book these words were engraved in her mind. She closed her eyes as she sang, she didn’t want to see Chloe’s pity. Tears fell as she sang and at one point she felt Chloe gently wipe the tears away. 

When Emily finished she opened her eyes and almost fell over in shock. The thing in the corner was smiling at her still but the blood, the holes and gore, all of it was gone. Beca was smiling at her proudly, her blue eyes shining extra brightly. She was healthy and happy like before the incident. Beca winked at her and disappeared. Poof. Gone. Emily let out a cry of relief and sadness,it had almost become comforting to always see Beca even in the tortuous state. Chloe Looked at her a little funny, she was crying too. 

“I’ve missed your voice so much Emily.” 

“I’m sorry, I just..couldn’t? I don’t know.” Emily said quietly shocking Chloe a little further. “I feel better than I have in months. It still hurts so much,but I think I’m ready to speak again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me fixing my broken heart by breaking other's. I'M SORRY ( I'm not actually, I love you guys. Enjoy.) Feel free to yell at me in the comments <3


End file.
